Everything and Nothing
by Warehouse-14-Agent
Summary: That's all he was to her when they first met. Just another drunken man trying to forget the lose of a lover. Yet, she was already everything to him. He could tell she was something special, but could he afford to get attached again? Even when he knows he'll have to let her go someday? The Doctor didn't know everything, but he needed to find this out for sure.
1. Chapter 1: The Drunken Man

Three tears had fallen down her pretty face, one for each last word she spoke to him. He only wished he could have repeated the same words back to her, a secret he's told her one so many times when having shared a kiss, or holding hands, or embracing one another. Yet, he never got to verbally tell her, and now he never would. At the thought of never being able to see the pretty blonde again, he felt his own tears drip down his face, and he didn't hastily wipe them away. No, he allowed them to fall slowly where they would drip off his chin and onto his pinstripe suit.

It was time to retreat somewhere quiet for a while, somewhere he could perhaps get so drunk to the point of having the inability to see straight. A rather appropriate human thing to do when attempting to forget traumatic, and without her that's all he felt. He didn't feel like the great Time Lord she had made him out to be, no, but he simply felt ordinary. As if he didn't own a sonic screwdriver, or a time-traveling police box machine. As if he didn't have the ability to change his face, or the ability to defeat an entire army of heartless robots. Without her, he just wasn't himself.

With his thoughts becoming quite a bit overwhelming, and the urge for a round of alcohol becoming stronger, he set course for a very quiet year. 2012 to be exact, nothing really special happened in that year he knew. The TARDIS started up once again, and he held on tight with what little strength he could compose so that he wasn't tossed over during the process of spinning through time.

Within a few heartbeats, the TARDIS landed on a street corner near a pub. Oh, how the big blue box knew him so well. He pushed open the door, and stumbled into the pub. He had never really had alcohol, just a sip from a bottle of whiskey Rose had one time, and that's what he asked for. Seeing as though he never really drank, it didn't take long before he was wobbly on his feet, and it didn't take long until his ability to see straight was wrecked as well.

Stumbling out of the pub, he looked around the streets of London, and suddenly began giggling like an idiot. Not quite sure at what, but he did. Yet, his odd fit of giggles stopped when he spotted what seemed to be a blonde-haired beauty sitting on the corner of the street.

"R-rose!" he shouted happily, before stumbling over to where the girl sat on the concrete sidewalk with a guitar in her lap strumming it nonchalantly. That was until she heard her middle name being called out, then she stopped, and turned to face the man who now stood over her.

"Um...do I know you, sir?" she wondered, placing her guitar on her back, and standing to her feet so that she could be more eye-to-eye with the brunet man.

"R-ose! I-it's m-e-e! T-the D-Doctor!" he stammered drunkenly, before he sort of tripped, but the confused blonde-haired girl helped him balance a bit.

"Alright, The Doctor, who's Rose? Your wife? Girlfriend? Do you have a phone that I could contact her with?" she wondered aloud while she checked his pockets, no, he didn't have a phone. Rather strange for someone living in 2012, but then again he was wearing a pinstripe suit as well. This man was giving off an odd deposition all in all.

The Doctor began to giggle once again, thinking to himself at how dumbfounded and stereotypical blonde this Rose was being. "Y-you s-silly, b-beaut-iful l-ittle g-girl. I l- and yet, he couldn't say those three words again. For a split second, his vision refocused, and he realized he was staring into brown eyes. His Rose didn't have brown eyes, she had hazel.

He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes once more, and he felt one fall down his cheek. "Love, please don't cry. Sorry if it was something I said." the brown-eyed girl murmured to him before taking her thumb and wiping it underneath his eyes; catching all the fallen and blooming tears.

"Come on, you can stay in my apartment tonight." she told him, taking his hand, and leading him into the building next to the pub. She continued to hold his hand as they rode in the elevator to her floor, and then she lead him down to hallway to her apartment.

She let go of his hand, unlocking her apartment, and then she lead him into the small place she called her home. It was rather nice, but The Doctor of course didn't notice considering he was still crying a bit. The Doctor was lead into her small bedroom, and he stood there, still crying, as she took off his pinstriped trench coat. She untied his tie, and set both articles of clothing down on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Then leading him over to the bed, she helped him lie down, and before finally exiting the room to sleep on the couch in her living. She told him that if he needed anything to come ask her, and then she left.

The Doctor didn't know who this Rose was, but she was a nice Rose. Kind enough to allow him to stay in her home in such a time like this. Before he finally fell asleep, he was visited by those brown eyes he had made contact with. They were a beautiful brown color, just like his own, and they had made him stumble a bit. His three little words would have meant nothing to her, but yet she still seemed hopeful. Even though she didn't even know him yet. All he was to her was a sad drunken man on the street corner with a strange big blue box.


	2. Chapter 2: Violet

The Doctor woke up the next morning with a head-splitting ache. He turned over on his back, and sat up only to be greeted by the overwhelming need to vomit. Swiftly removed the covers off of him, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and made a brisk walk-run towards the bathroom. He made it into the room just in time to puke into the sink. As he continued erotically heaving over the marble counter, he felt someone begin to gently glide their fingernails up and down his spine in a comforting gesture.

After a few more heartbeats of making sure he'd gotten everything that felt the need to be ejected out of his mouth was gone, he washed out the skin, and then turned to face the girl with pretty brown eyes. She shook her head in false disappointment at him before wetting a rag, and wiping it around the corners of his lips. The Doctor studied her facial features as she did so.

He wasn't quite sure how he had mistaken her for his Rose earlier that morning, her facial features were much softer and less defined. Her hair wasn't even the exact shade of Rose's. It was blonde, but it was dirtier than that of his past lover. These realizations didn't make her any less pretty than she was. She was very pretty, he just didn't understand how he could have thought she was Rose.

The Doctor watched as she filled a glass cup with water, and then opened the cabinet above the sink. She gathered a small pill bottle, and poured two out of their capsule before closing it to place it back where it belonged.

"Take these, drink this to get them down, and then come find me in the kitchen." she instructed him before turning on the balls of her feet, and walking out of the bathroom.

The Doctor took the small red painkillers in his hand, placed them into his mouth, and took a sip of water before swallowing. He then made his way out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom, and into the main living area of the apartment. He noticed for the first time how for an apartment it was rather nice. At least she had it well enough. He saw her cooking in the little kitchen area that was implanted next to the living room. Well, she was somewhat cooking. More or less cooking, singing, and sort of dancing in what little area she had.

"Never understood the appeal of getting so drunk you're sick, ya know." she murmured randomly while pouring what smelled to be pancake batter onto a steaming hot pan for it to cook.

"I honestly didn't expect it to be that bad." The Doctor pointed out, rubbing his head around the area of where the headache still lingered.

"So, that was your first time getting drunk? You have to be over seventeen, at least...twenty-three, you are." she estimated.

For the first time in what The Doctor supposed was forever, he felt the need to lie to the girl. He didn't feel the need to tell her that he owned a big blue police box that was able to travel through time, he didn't feel the need to correct her estimation and tell her that he was over ten thousand years old. He felt the need to pretend to be a normal human being. Just as Rose was, and that is exactly what The Doctor did.

"You're correct on both aspects, darling." he told her; watching as she set down a plate of food in front of him as well as a cup of coffee.

"I'm Violet by the way, I never got to tell you my name. You were almost there, Rose and Violet are both flowers; my middle is Rose as well." Violet introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Violet, I'm..." The Doctor's voice died away as he felt the need to lie about who he was as well. If he were to be a 'normal human being' he needed a 'normal human being' title. He searched through his mind for a moment before finally finishing his sentence.

"I'm Jack, sorry, that happens often." The Doctor lied through his cheeky smile, but Violet didn't notice within the least.

"Jack, like Jack Skellington." Violet murmured happily, "We can live like Jack and Sally if we want, where you can always find me. And we'll have Halloween on Christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends." Violet sang softly.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile even wider as he watched the girl finished off her own cup of coffee, and then danced over to place it into the sink to be cleaned later. He listened closely as she began to sing a different song that began with the phrase "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?", and listened as close as he could until she walked into her bedroom once more.

A few moments she walked back out into the living room, still singing but yet a different song, and she was wearing different clothes than before. A light blue tank top, a blue-gray plaid flannel shirt, and ripped dark blue jeans. She had re-done her make-up, and her hair was brushed out to reveal it's soft curls once again.

"So, Jack, you've got anywhere to be today?" Violet wondered bouncing over to where her black colored Vans laid beside the couch, and she began to pull them over her miss-matching socks.

"Nope, nowhere in particular." The Doctor informed her, rocking back and forth on his heels as he watched her.

"That just means I get to take you with me, you know." Violet replied happily.

"What do you mean? Where're we going?" The Doctor wondered.

Violet merely smiled up at the brown-haired man, "Nowhere in particular." she repeated his information to him.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at the younger girl in a questioning expression, but before he could ask for specific detail he was shooed off into the bedroom to get change into clothes for their adventure.

Her last name might be the same as his lover's first, but that didn't make her anything like the other. Both were blonde, yes, and both were rather energetic too. Yet, Violet was something completely different. The Doctor liked that too.


End file.
